L'Aube de la Fin du Monde
by Yume Akanai
Summary: Nos héros ont 20 ans. Cette histoire se déroule dans notre monde, une mafia nommée Aube, telle une pieuvre, possède une grande partie des pouvoirs politiques mondiaux. Sasuke, narrateur, parle de cette aventure irréelle, de pierres aux pouvoirs immenses.


L'Aube de la fin du Monde – Chapitre 1

Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. Je descends d'une lignée ancienne et puissante, respectée et crainte de tous. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je vivais dans une famille affectueuse, des rêves plein la tête…

Un jour pourtant, mon bonheur me fut volé par un membre de cette même famille : mon frère aîné, Itachi, les assassina tous.

Depuis, je ne vis que pour les venger. Ma vie est soumise à la haine et l'envie de meurtre. Je ne vis que pour tuer mon frère.

Je suis entré dans une école de police de haute renommée, là-bas, j'espérais devenir assez fort, et apprendre le maximum pour accomplir ma vengeance.

La rencontre de certaines personnes a cependant ouvert mon horizon, et depuis, il semble que je vais mieux.

Naruto Uzumaki, un gamin têtu, criard, et surtout un cancre de la pire espèce, est devenu mon meilleur ami. Comment est-ce possible ? Et bien il a un quelque chose qui m'empêche de ruminer mes sombres desseins, il a tellement de défauts que ça en devient ridicule. Pourtant, ce gosse a une façon d'être pure. Il trouve toujours les mots qui nous touchent et nous font réfléchir.

Dark Kasumi, une jeune fille sérieuse et mystérieuse. Je ne comprends pas tout à fait son comportement ni pourquoi elle est entrée dans cette école. Elle est toujours là lorsque je sombre dans le désespoir. Je me suis lié étroitement avec elle.

Un jour, nous reçûmes une invitation de la part d'un riche homme d'affaire. Il voulait que la police surveille et protège un diamant d'une mafia connue dont il faisait l'exposition le soir même...

Cette mafia inspire terreur, elle possède parmi ses membres, les pires rebus de la société, dont mon frère. Ils se font appeler "Aube". Intouchables, puissants, ils détiennent une partie du pouvoir politique et le pouvoir économique. Pas étonnant que mon satané frère y soit.

Donc, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, nous devions porter costar cravate. Soirée mondaine oblige.

- Mais c'est affreux ! Regarde ce truc me colle partout ! Et pis j'arrive pas à mettre cette fichue cravate ! cria Naruto lorsqu'il enfila son costar.

- Naruto arrête de crier. Dit calmement Dark Kasumi en rajustant l'objet de sa fureur

Je me mis devant la glace. Porter ce genre d'accoutrement était presque une habitude. Les soirées auxquelles j'avais participé étaient assez nombreuses.

Cheveux lustrés, bien coiffés, regard froid, droit et fier. Mon reflet dans le miroir m'était renvoyé d'une précision sans faille. Pendant une micro seconde je crus voir mon frère dans ce reflet. Je serrai les poings et secouai la tête.

Lorsque je me retournai, j'eus le souffle coupé. Dark Kasumi avait enfilé une longue robe noire. Elle scintillait lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, fendue sur le côté elle révélait de délicieuses jambes fines.

- Bon je suis prêt ! Wow j'ai la cl…

Je me retournai et vis le regard moqueur du blondinet sur moi.

- Quoi ? répondis-je sèchement.

- Oh non rien.

Il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir en pouffant.

- Baka… murmurais-je entre moi et moi.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et ruminai quelques paroles insensées.

- On y va ? demanda Dark d'une voix sans ton.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et grimpâmes dans un taxi.

Naruto fit quelques petits bruits ou chantonna pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Puis nous arrivâmes…

La maison était immense. Tous les trois nous fixâmes la demeure, ébahis. Naruto ouvrit la bouche en grand, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de gober les mouches. Dark était tout aussi surprise que le blondinet et moi-même mais contrairement à lui qui criait comme un gamin, nous nous contentâmes de fixer le bâtiment.

Des gardes vinrent nous guider à l'intérieur. Ils avaient deux fois la taille d'un humain normal, leur visage était dur, leur bouche enfoncée dans le visage, comme des bouledogues.

Naruto pensait la même chose et toussotait de temps en temps pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Nous pénétrâmes dans un immense jardin. Un sentier de gravier blanc servait de route. Il coupait le jardin en deux parts égales, puis arrivant devant le pavillon du manoir, tournait sur lui-même entourant une immense fontaine, décorée de fleurs exotiques. Le gazon était coupé au millimètre près, ne laissant aucun brin dépasser les autres. De hauts arbres suivaient le chemin de gravier, tous séparés les uns des autres avec une longueur semblable.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la fontaine, ils nous firent signe de pénétrer dans la maison.

De hautes colonnes à la romaine de marbre blanc entouraient l'entrée. Immense.

Le hall d'entrée était éclairé d'un lustre orné de cristaux qui pendaient tristement.

Des escaliers descendaient pour nous mener juste sous le lustre. Là une marée de gens habillé pour l'occasion étaient réunis.

Nous nous mélangeâmes parmi les invités, veillant au bon déroulement de notre mission.

Je me séparai de mes coéquipiers pour déambuler de part en part et examiner les nombreuses possibilités de nos présumés voleurs.

Tout à coup, mon sang se glaça, une sueur froide descendit le long de mon dos, mon cœur accéléra ses battements. Une voix familière attira mon attention. Je me dirigeai vers elle. Le calme me quittant, la respiration haletante, je vis une silhouette que je connaissais trop bien.

Long et mince, les cheveux noirs en queue de cheval tombant sur son dos, portant un costar noir.

L'homme se tourna et j'eus la confirmation que c'était bien mon frère : Itachi Uchiwa !

Il prit une coupe de champagne. Sa peau blanche, ses traits marqués sous ses yeux ébène, un sourire diabolique incrusté sur son visage fin, il était toujours aussi maigre, mais sa chemise montrait un torse puissant.

Il regarda autour de lui, surpris peut-être de ma présence.

La haine m'envahit. Tout devint sombre. Je ne voyais qu'une seule personne, Itachi. Le goût du sang monta en moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demandai-je en serrant la mâchoire.

Itachi me dévisagea, puis sourit. Il but une gorgée de champagne et se tourna vers les personnes avec lesquelles il parlait.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne serai pas long.

Je le suivis dans le jardin, loin des regards.

- Petit frère, ça fait longtemps… dit-il sombrement.

- Ne joue pas ton rôle de grand frère, Itachi, ça ne te va pas ! répondis-je presque en criant.

- Tttt…

Il s'amusa un moment avec le liquide dans son verre puis daigna reporter son attention sur moi.

Je remarquai qu'il portait une bague à son annulaire droit.

- Que me veux-tu Sasuke ? dit-il las.

- Ce que je veux ? Tu oses me le demander ! cirai-je.

- Me tuer, tu n'as pas changé de hobby hein ! dit-il un sourire amusé.

- Comment oses-tu… je serrai mes poings de rage !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ce soir, tu m'ennuies…

Itachi leva les yeux et fixa les étoiles, visiblement épuisé par la conversation. C'en était trop ! Ce rat allait payer !

Je me jetai en avant le poing levé, ne voyant plus rien d'autre que lui.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à parer mon coup.

Puis je sentis une vive douleur à l'abdomen, j'eus le souffle coupé et ma vision s'embrouilla. Je tombai par terre sur l'herbe fraîche.

Il me prit à la gorge et me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Il m'écrasa contre le tronc d'un arbre et se colla contre moi. J'étais dégoûté, je voulais lui ordonner de me lâcher mais sa prise m'empêchait de parler.

Il approcha ses lèvres de mes oreilles… et murmura quelque chose. Puis une voix claire et lumineuse l'appela.

Il relâcha sa prise et je m'écrasai de nouveau au sol. La gorge me brûlait et je toussais pour respirer normalement.

Lorsque j'eus relevé la tête, mon frère se dirigeait vers la voix.

Une jeune femme l'attendait. Elle était longue et fine, une frange de cheveux noirs de jais couvrait une partie de son front laissant l'autre partie visible. De fins yeux vert émeraude fixaient mon frère avec sévérité.

Ses cheveux tombaient le long de son dos tels une cascade noire. Elle portait une longue robe de soirée rouge sang, moulant ses formes à la perfection.

Je restais à admirer cette créature quelques secondes. Mon estomac se noua lorsque mon frère se baissa à hauteur de la jeune fille, lui prit le visage de sa main libre et l'embrassa.

Elle le repoussa brusquement, un voile rose sur ses joues.

- Baka, tu as bu ne t'approche pas ! dit-elle de nouveau avec sa voix claire.

Itachi lui sourit et se tourna vers moi, moqueur, il la prit par la taille et rentra dans la villa.

Je m'appuyai contre l'arbre derrière moi, reprenant avec peine mon calme. La haine était encore brûlante.

Je fermai les yeux. Après quelques secondes, une main se posa sur mon front. Je les ouvris lentement.

- Dark ! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller, Sasuke. Sinon tu mets la mission en péril. Même s'il s'agit de ton frère, me dit-elle, ses grands yeux chocolat dans les miens.

Une drôle de chaleur m'envahi. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile…

« C'était donc lui son frère ? Le petit Sasuke, qui perdit sa famille sous la lame d'Itachi ? Je me pose d'innombrables questions à présent. Je me demande ce qu'il allait faire si je n'étais pas arrivée… »

La jeune fille marchait sans but à travers les convives. Itachi était toujours occupé à parler et buvait, peut-être trop. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Un jeune homme blond-châtain s'approcha d'elle. Une frange de cheveux lui cachait un œil, et il avait une queue de cheval. Il ne portait pas de cravate ou de nœud de papillon mais sa chemise blanche était largement ouverte, laissant apparaître son torse musclé.

- Deidara-san ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Yume, tu es toute seule ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. J'attends le signal… et je dois dire que je m'ennuie un peu ! dit-elle en riant.

- Et Itachi ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Comme tu peux le voir… il est occupé, répondit-elle en soupirant.

- Mouais. Viens, on va faire un tour. Je suis blasé de cet amas de chaire, c'est une atteinte à mon goût de l'art !

La jeune fille éclata à nouveau de rire.

Nous rentrâmes. Dark s'accrocha à mon bras. Je revis mon frère. Il tourna la tête et me fixa, le regard mauvais et un sourire tout aussi diabolique.

Puis je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Mon frère n'était pas le seul à posséder une bague étrange. J'en repérais 4 autres.

- Dark… regarde, je lui fis signe de regarder les bagues.

- J'ai vu, dit-elle, Il y en a 5 en tout. Chacun représente un des Boss de "Aube"… Ils sont tous ici. Mais pourquoi, pour le diamant ou pour autre chose ?

- Je me demande. Une réunion pareille pour un diamant ? Non c'est trop risqué, un membre ou deux ça aurait suffit, dis-je pensif.

- Oui…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Naruto.

- WOOOW !! C'est trop bien ici ! La nourriture est trop bonne !! hurla le blondinet.

- Je me demande si c'est vraiment utile… murmurais-je.

- On le connaît ? demanda Dark Kasumi.

Je souris.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent. Des cris retentirent.

Sur le sommet des escaliers, un homme apparut. Il avait de courts cheveux châtain clair et des yeux inexpressifs.

- Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! Aube désire acquérir un présent inestimable. Une œuvre d'art digne de notre grande association ! Malheureusement, vos yeux vont vous empêcher de sortir d'ici vivants, vous en avez trop vu !

Je vis les membres de "Aube" se révéler les uns après les autres. Ils possédaient tous des armes de pointe. Ils bloquèrent toutes issues et nous nous retrouvâmes pris au piège !

- C'est quoi tout ça ! hurla Naruto.

- Sasori, tu n'as pas bien expliqué ! Vous allez tous mourir !

- Kisame… soupira le dénommé Sasori.

Je regardais autour de moi. Rien, toutes issues possibles étaient bloquées. Mais comment avaient-ils réussi à neutraliser les caméras de surveillance, les gardes, la haute sécurité, et surtout, comment avait-on fait pour ne rien voir ?

Ils avaient chacun une arme, mon frère rejoignit Sasori au sommet des escaliers, il avait empoigné un homme au crâne dégarni. Il le jeta à genou et Kisame demanda d'une voix forte :

- Où est le rubis !

Le vieil homme le fixa, horrifié.

Je ne compris pas la question. Un rubis ? Normalement il s'agissait de l'exposition d'un diamant !

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! répondit l'homme à genoux.

Kisame sourit. Il ressemblait à un prédateur devant sa proie. Puis il pointa son arme entre les deux yeux de l'homme…

- Dernière chance ! dit-il, découvrant toutes ses dents pointues.

Tout le monde fixait la scène, horrifié.

Il fallait agir. Je regardais Dark et elle me fit signe. Autour de moi, une seule personne de leur groupe n'avait pas d'arme.

Je me dirigeai vers elle le plus discrètement possible. Puis, d'un bond, je la pris à la gorge. Immobilisée, elle lança un cri de surprise. Je me mis derrière elle et déplaçai ma veste pour sortir à mon tour mon révolver, le pointant sur sa tempe.

Tout le monde me regarda, je sentis le regard de mon frère me fusiller.

- Relâchez-le ! Et je la libère ! hurlai-je à l'intention de mon frère.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Un homme haut, le cheveu blond platine, tiré en arrière essaya d'intervenir.

- Pas de ça avec moi ! Sinon je la descends ! menaçai-je en priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas si pourris que ça.

L'homme derrière moi se figea, il posa une main sur un collier en forme de croix qui pendait sur son torse, il l'amena à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Puis murmura quelque chose pour lui, soupira et se tourna vers Itachi.

- Que fait-on ? Cela va mettre en péril notre mission… et nous avons besoin du rubis, dit-il d'une voix pleine de regrets.

- La mission passe avant tout, répondit mon frère.

Je le regardai horrifié. Je remarquai que la jeune fille que je tenais hocha la tête, d'accord avec sa décision.

Itachi pointa son arme sur elle. Le regard froid, il fixa la jeune fille… Puis quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Je ne compris pas la signification, mais l'instant d'après, une vive douleur entre les côtes me coupa la respiration. Le coude de cette femme était enfoncé dans mon abdomen. Je crachai et laissai tomber mon arme comme un parfait débutant.

- Sasukeeee !!!

Naruto essaya de bouger mais il fut vite arrêté par le type qui se trouvait derrière moi.

La jeune femme prit mon arme et la pointa sur mon front. D'un mouvement lisse et précis elle balaya l'air en déviant le canon du revolver sur l'homme toujours à genoux. Elle se dirigea vers lui et hurla d'une voix horrible :

- Où est le rubis !

- Je vous jure que je ne sais pas…

- Mauvaise réponse.

Elle posa le doigt sur la gâchette et…Dark l'appela.

- Alex arrête !

Ce fut la première fois que je la vis perdre patience. La dénommée Alex sourit et tira. L'homme s'écroula avec un bruit mat. Le sang éclaboussa le sol. Un sentiment de panique émergea mais je me devais de montrer de l'assurance. Surtout maintenant que tout semblait me montrer que nous étions perdus. Naruto étouffa une exclamation de dégoût.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous étions des débutants petit frère ? me dit Itachi un large sourire sur son visage.

- Teme… murmurai-je entre mes dents.

Alex prit la parole.

- Dark, j'ai changé. Oublie-moi, dit-elle froidement.

Je vis Dark serrer les poings. Je m'approchai d'elle et posai une main sur son épaule. Tout à coup, Itachi descendit des escaliers et d'une vitesse impressionnante arriva derrière elle.

- Ca te fait quoi si je la tue ? Tu perdras encore une fois une personne que tu aimes ! Arriveras-tu à la sauver petit frère ?

L'acier glacial s'appuya contre sa tempe.

Je voyais rouge. La haine bouillonnait dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Non, il n'allait pas la tuer, il n'allait pas faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime !

D'un bond, je lui pris le bras. Il fut surpris de ma vitesse et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver un crochet du droit. Mon poing s'abattit contre sa joue et il fut projeté à terre. Du sang coula de sa lèvre ouverte.

- Sale connard ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher ! m'exclamai-je.

Mon frère me lança un regard mortel. Il se leva chancelant, je crus qu'il allait s'abattre sur moi. Mais cette fois j'étais prêt !

- Itachi ! l'appela l'homme cheveux platine, On n'a plus le temps !

Un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

- La ferme Hidan, je vais butter ce gosse ! hurla Itachi plein de rage.

Dark se pencha sur sa jambe découverte. Je vis qu'était attaché un mini révolver. Elle le prit et le pointa sur Itachi. Alex fit de même en le pointant sur moi.

- Tu tues l'homme que j'aime, je tue le tien, dit-elle en fixant Dark froidement.

- Itachi ! cria à son tour Kisame, son visage légèrement bleuté et son sourire carnassier nous dévisageant.

Sasori se jeta en avant et attrapa Dark par les cheveux, la tirant en arrière.

- Bâtard ! hurla Naruto.

Il attrapa son arme et tira trois fois. Des cris horrifiés s'élevèrent de la salle.

- Sasori-san ! cria Alex.

Il ouvrit largement les yeux, et je vis la vie partir. Il tomba dans un bruit sec. Je me tournai vers Naruto et lui adressai un regard reconnaissant.

Sasori San ! hurla celui avec une queue de cheval.

Il fut saisi violemment par le bras et tiré en arrière. Sans doute voulait-il voir son coéquipier ?

Les membres de "Aube" se regroupèrent et firent exploser une fenêtre. Un à un ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la villa.

Nous restâmes tous à fixer leur fuite, incapables de nous secouer, incapables de tenter un minimum pour les arrêter.

Le jeune homme blond à queue de cheval lança dans un rictus haineux, de toute la voix qu'il possédait :

- Le plus bel art… c'est l'explosion !

- Nous avons échoué, mais attendez-nous les morveux, Janshin vous punira, attendez-nous je vous donnerais la plus belle des morts ! s'exclama Hidan un regard de dément braqué sur nous.

- Hidan, rentre ! cria Kisame, tout va exploser on doit bouger d'ici.

Je fus frappé d'effroi. Dark se releva et je hurlai.

- Sortez tous ! La maison va exploser ! Dark, Naruto, faites les tous sortir !

- Oui !

Les gens couraient par la fenêtre, aidés par mes coéquipiers dans une panique irréelle. Tout à coup, l'homme sur lequel avait tiré Alex attrapa mon bras.

- Pitié vous devez…

- Ne parlez pas monsieur on va vous sortir de là ! dis-je avec calme.

- Non, non vous ne comprenez pas ! Le rubis… Prenez le rubis ! Tenez…

Il me donna une clef.

- Voilà… dans le tableau au centre…

Le vieil homme me montra un immense portait accroché au mur et lorsque je le vis, il était déjà mort.

Je courus donc à toutes jambes, sachant que le temps m'était compté.

- Sasuke dépêche toi ! hurla Dark.

- J'arrive !

Tâtant la toile, j'essayais de déceler le moindre indice d'un quelconque coffre. Je déplaçai le tableau. Derrière, un énorme coffre-fort était incrusté dans la paroi. J'introduisis la clef, tourna dans la serrure et vis une boîte que je pris en toute hâte. Mes mains étaient moites, je sentais mon cœur bondir contre mes côtes. Savoir que tout allait exploser, peut-être dans quelques secondes, faisaient trembler mes jambes. Je devais me ressaisir, ce n'était pas le moment… Devant moi, je vis la fenêtre se rapprocher, mes pas s'accéléraient, mon souffle devenait irrégulier… Lorsque j'eus traversé le verre brisé, une énorme déflagration retentit et nous projeta dans les airs. Une chaleur étouffante semblait brûler mon dos, j'eus le temps de prendre Dark dans mes bras pour la protéger et des éclats de verre furent propulsés de toutes parts. Je les senti un à un se planter dans mon dos. La douleur en devint insupportable. J'atterris brutalement sur le sol et roulais sur moi-même, lâchant ma coéquipière. Le visage contre la terre, son parfum envahissant mes narines, le vert de l'herbe devint flou, les visages, disparaissaient.

- Sasuke !

Une voix m'appelait…

- Tiens bon vieux ! Les secours arrivent !

Le noir m'envahit. Je vis mon frère, ses yeux noirs ébène me fixer.

L'hélicoptère volait à travers le paysage silencieux de la nuit. L'atmosphère n'était pas à la fête. "Aube" avait perdu l'un des membres les plus puissants de son organisation, et pire que tout, ils n'avaient pas réussit à récupérer le Rubis.

Ils étaient assis à même le sol. La seule femme présente, appuyée contre la paroi de l'hélico, tenait ses jambes serrées contre elle, et avait la tête sur ses genoux. Personne ne voyait son visage.

Hidan vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Une femme est trop sensible. Des morts il y en a tous les jours.

- Cette mission était un échec. Nous avons perdu face à trois gamins, murmura-t-elle.

Hidan se figea.

- En plus, on a perdu Sasori-san… C'est un fiasco total.

Sa voix était tranchante comme le verre.

- Ca devait pas tourner comme ça… comment Nous avons pu… murmura le blond à queue de cheval.

- Allons Yume chan ! On récupèrera les autres cristaux, c'est pas un problème, ensuite on se fera ces gamins et le tour sera joué ! dit l'homme sur un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.

- Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant qu'ils sont au courant de l'existence de ces pierres ils feront des recherches… Et ce sera plus difficile.

Sa logique paru implacable. Le silence retomba, pesant. Hidan prit son collier entre ses mains et prononça quelques mots.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te préoccupe n'est-ce pas Yume ?

La voix d'Itachi s'éleva, brusque.

- Le fait d'être en vie alors que Sasori est mort, c'est ça le problème non ?

- …

- C'étaient les ordres, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer, dit-il froidement.

- Justement ! Je suis là pour ça non ?

La jeune fille avait relevé la tête et fixait avec animosité Itachi. Tout le monde la regarda.

- Vous vous moquez pertinemment de mon sort ! Je suis là pour mourir à votre place, vous les élus !

Sa voix se brisa et elle tourna dignement la tête.

Itachi se leva en soupirant et s'approcha d'elle.

Alex le fixa droit dans les yeux, un regard humide passa sur chacun des hommes présents dans l'appareil.

- Idiote ! On ferait quoi nous, sans notre casse-pieds préférée ? s'exclama Kisame en explosant de rire.

L'hélicoptère volait, les étoiles brillaient. Et tout ne faisait que commencer


End file.
